1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of selectively recording audio information and the like reproduced by a reproducing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various sorts of recording apparatus have been widely marketed, on which users can record audio signals such as music and video signals, while using magnetic tapes and magneto optical disks as recording media.
For instance, as the conventional recording apparatus capable of recording audio signals, there are compact cassette recorders and DAT (digital audio tape) recorders using magnetic tapes, and further mini disk recorders employing optical disks.
Then, as described in, for instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No.05-36246 entitled "CD REPRODUCING DAT RECORDING APPARATUS", the music signal reproduced from the compact disk (CD) is dubbing-recorded on the DAT tape in combination with the music title.
Thus, the user may collect only a series of his favorite music and record it on the DAT tape by executing the above-described dubbing operation.
Since the user may form the disk and tape on which only a series of his favorite music has been recorded, he may enhance his music enjoyment.
However, this dubbing operation would cause serious cumbersome dubbing operations to be given to the user.
For instance, in such a case that the user listens to his favorite music during the CD reproducing operation, if he wishes to record this favorite music on a mini disk(MD), then he must carry out the below-mentioned cumbersome dubbing operations. That is, the reproducing position is returned to a head portion of this favorite music in the CD player. On the other hand, he will prepare the recording operation of the MD recorder. Thereafter, the reproducing operation of the CD player is started at proper timing, and further the recording operation of the MD recorder is commenced.